coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Molvin
Molvin is the fan term given to a storyline which ran from 2009 to 2010 and depicted the affair between Kevin Webster and Molly Dobbs. Originally the affair plot ran from June to December 2009, and then ran through 2010 in which Molly was pregnant and didn't know if Kevin was the father or her husband Tyrone Dobbs. The storyline culminated with the Tram Crash Week, although the effects of the affair would still last a couple more years. To fans the affair wasn't well received, although how it was concluded and handled during the tram crash week has been praised. The Affair Kevin and Molly started their affair around June 2009. This started off when they raced together and found attraction. At first Kevin made the first move, admitting he was attracted to Molly resulting in her slapping him. But she came round to the idea and the pair of them started their affair behind their partners backs. Sally's Cancer Kevin's wife Sally found out she had breast cancer, but chose not to tell anyone as she wanted to have a special Christmas with her family. Kevin and Molly had in fact agreed to tell their respected spouses that they were leaving them on Christmas. When Kevin went to tell Sally, he found her to be distressed and she told him the truth. Kevin was stunned, and chose not to leave her and realised how much he loved her. He managed to stop Molly from telling Tyrone about the affair and dumped her, telling her to "grow up". Molly's pregnancy Despite Kevin dumping her, Molly felt she didn't love Tyrone anymore and near the start of 2010 left him. This resulted in Tyrone's mother Jackie Dobbs returning to the street and calling Molly a "tart" and Tyrone attacked Dev Alahan wrongfully believing he was having an affair with Molly. But after Molly discovered she was pregnant (but not knowing if the child was Tyrone's or Kevin's) she and Tyrone got back together. Subsequent events Molly gave birth to her son Jack. They named him Jack after Tyrone's surrogate father Jack Duckworth. But Kevin was determined to know if the child was his, so took baby Jack's dummy to get a DNA test, which concluded he was the father. Tram Crash :See also Tram Crash Week At the start of December 2010 Molly left Tyrone and revealed Jack wasn't his. On the night she planned to leave Tyrone demanded to know the identity of Jack's real father, but Molly chose not to. Molly visited the Corner Shop to quit and say goodbye to Sunita Alahan. When Sunita slipped through the back, Kevin entered the shop and Molly told him to say goodbye to Jack. After Kevin left the premises, the Joinery Bar across the road exploded. In panic Molly took Jack and left the shop, but when seeing a tram derail from the viaduct and heading in her direction she ran back inside. The front of the tram smashed into the corner shop, trapping Molly and Jack. Fire rescue attended the scene. Sally was allowed to enter to be of support to Molly when the emergency services did what they had to do. They managed to salvage Jack, but Molly began to die from blood loss and trauma. In her final moments, Molly confessed to Sally that Jack was Kevin's and about their affair. In disgust and running on emotions, Sally pulled her hand away from Molly's. Molly begged Sally not to leave her, before slipping away. Aftermath Behind the Scenes Notes *Similar storylines to Molvin would follow. This included Karl Munro and Sunita Alahan's affair in 2012, and then Peter Barlow and Tina McIntyre's affair from 2013 to 2014. Conveniently enough the women in these affairs also ended up dead. Category:Storylines